


lemsip and more tissues

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [7]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "Promise me you'll come back."





	lemsip and more tissues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairytale_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale_bliss/gifts).



> Some fluff, because I didn't feel like taking this one too angsty. For my fellow Americans, Lemsip is basically Theraflu.

“Promise me you’ll come back,” he said plaintively. Robin paused, surveying Cormoran with a fond eye.

Men accustomed to ignoring any hint of weakness in their bodies take it very hard when their body will not be ignored, and he was no exception. The late-summer cold had hit him with a vengeance, and he was feverish, headache-y, congested, and absolutely miserable.

“Of course I will,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m just nipping out for Lemsip and some more tissues. I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

“Alright,” he sighed, mouth tucked into a pout.

Robin, hiding her smile, slipped out.


End file.
